


Breakfast

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Marital Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is how it's going to be now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small part of a bigger fic, but you don't have to have read that part to be able to appreciate this one.

Stiles sits at the table typing on his laptop, eyes drooped because not only did he not sleep last night, but he doesn’t plan to anytime soon. The fight they had the day before was one of the worst yet, and his throat is still dry from all the screaming back and forth.

He sees Scott walk into the kitchen out of his periphery and start busying himself around the kitchen. Unfortunately, it’s something that Stiles can’t avoid at this time of the day. Despite how sick it makes him to even look at his husband, they **always** eat breakfast together. Still, the annoying clanking sounds in the kitchen drive him insane, so he puts on his headphones and turns up the volume on his playlist to try and block it all out.

Even the sound of Metallica can’t really stop the mouth-watering smell of bacon though, once it starts wafting through the room. Stiles is still livid, but his stomach groans in defiance. He forces himself not to ask Scott to make him anything, he can do it himself once the other man leaves.

Scott walks into the small dining room then, setting the mug of coffee beside Stiles and smiling sadly at him. He waits a second or so for some kind of comment, but goes back into the kitchen when he doesn’t get one. Looks like the fight from last night carried on to today.

Stiles stares at the coffee, watching the steam billowing up from it and… he hates where his mind goes, but he starts considering the possibility of Scott **actually** poisoning him. Then, after that thought, he kind of hopes it comes to that, so he can stop feeling sick to his stomach about his husband. So he chugs the coffee as usual, feeling the burn of it down his throat and the rest of his body starts to heat as well.

Before Stiles has time to set the glass down, Scott’s back in the room, taking it from him to get more as he sets the plate of french toast and bacon down in front of Stiles. He smiles again, making sure his husband sees it this time, before darting back to get his own plate and make Stiles more coffee.

Stiles swallows tightly as he looks at the food, genuinely surprised Scott even considered him, but that doesn’t stop him from eating it. It might also be poisoned, but who the fuck really cares? He wolfs it down quickly, finishing just as Scott takes the seat across from him and the other man sets his new cup of coffee by his laptop.

Scott reaches out for where Stiles normally sets the newspaper for him in the morning, but it isn’t there. He frowns, because that’s normally how things go, he makes food and Stiles gets the mail. So _this_ is how it's going to be now?

“You didn’t go downstairs?” he asks, and Stiles looks at him, shakes his head, and then looks back at the screen.

Scott sighs and pushes out his chair, walking out of the apartment even though he’s only wearing his boxer briefs. It takes a while to get the mail down on the first floor, and when he comes back, Stiles is still sitting there typing, and his food is cold.


End file.
